DJ Sagara
DJ Sagara is the overarching antagonist in Kamen Rider Gaim. At first, Sagara appears as the "pirate" radio DJ of Yggdrasill Corporation, the position in charge of keeping the masses entertained, but in reality he is the true manifestation of the Helheim Forest, and has been secretly manipulating the events of the series in order to discover Helheim's chosen. He was portrayed by Tomomitsu Yamaguchi. Overview Helheim Forest The Helheim Forest (ヘルヘイムの森 Heruheimu no Mori), shortened to just "Helheim", is the main setting of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the place which the Inves call home and where the Lockseeds are grown in abundance. Inves from the Helheim Forest are more powerful than the ones that are summoned by the Beat Riders. In order to enter this forest, one must have a Lock Vehicle, which can transport an Armored Rider at a sufficient speed, or find a random crack. The Yggdrasill Corporation somewhat also has a portal to the Helheim Forest in their base, which only someone who is from Yggdrasill knows about. The Helheim Forest is a semi-alive place, having devoured entire worlds in its expansion, with its more recently discovered victim located in a valley. It is controlled by the Over Lord Inves, who control the plants and the very environment of Helheim itself. However, DJ Sagara is the very spirit of Helheim itself, making him the true ruler of the forest. DJ Sagara Believing that one must shine to be remembered by others, Sargara first appeared a mysterious man whose only agenda is to see the future unfold in terms of who can obtain the power of Helheim Forest. Sagara originally supported the Yggdrasill Corporation, appearing to them via hologram, as the DJ of a pirate radio station to promote the Inves Games with his Beat Riders Hotline internet show. Sagara ultimately sets up much of Zawame's terms such as Beat Riders and Armored Riders. With the first group of Armored Riders no longer needed by the Yggdrasill Corporation, Sagara begins to show an interest in Kouta and secretly helps him escape while presenting him with the Genesis Core that Ryoma made for his Sengoku Driver. In time, telling Ryoma Sengoku the location of the Golden Fruit while continuing to aid Kouta, the later after convincing Roshuo to give humanity a second chance, Sagara is revealed to be not human while originating from Helheim Forest and deeming Kouta worthy of using the Kiwami Lockseed. It was only after, the Golden Fruit is ultimately entrusted to Mai, that Sagara is revealed to be the will of Helheim Forest itself. As an immortal embodiment of the forest, Sagara's task is to observe and hasten evolution, explaining that only a Maiden of Fate can bestow the power of the Golden Fruit to one worthy of it. When Kouta is given the Golden Fruit and uses its power to transfer Helheim Forest's plants and Inves to a new barren planet with Earth remaining as it is, a surprised Sagara gladly accepts Kouta's wish. After seeing Kouta and Mai off while telling them to fill their new world with life, Sagara departs for another world (presumedly Inves' new homeworld) to repeat the cycle. Gallery Sagara_Snake_Form.png|Sargara as a snake djsagara_1393.jpg Trivia *DJ Sagara is symbolically tied to the image of a snake in several ways, including taking one's form to meet with the Over Lords, appearing before Ryoma Sengoku in a snakeskin suit, and being outright referred to as a snake by both Demushu and Redyue. *Sagara's overall snake theme comprises an Biblical allusion to the Book of Genesis, in which the Devil transformed into a snake tempts Eve into eating the Fruit of Knowledge, angering God and resulting in her and Adam being cast out of paradise. **Like the snake in the Bible, Sagara uses the Golden Fruit as bait to tempt many parties into actions with horrible consequences, such as Kouta's transformation into an Over Lord and Sid's death. **Additionally, some interpretations of the Genesis story say that the snake was either Satan himself or one of his servants, which can also be seen in Sagara's character as he makes several metaphorical "deals with the Devil", offering aid to those who need it but always with an implicitly sinister "catch" hiding in the shadows. *With Sargara being the representation of Helheim itself is similar to the Norse Mythology of Jormungandr the World Serpent, which was said that when the Serpent releases his own tail, it will trigger Ragnarök. *Keeping with the fact that both Kamen Rider Gaim and Puella Magi Madoka Magica share the same writer, Sagara's equivalent in that anime is Kyubey. As shown, they are skillful manipulators and the very ones responsible for the events of their shows. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Force of Nature Category:Mascots Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Propagandists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Master of Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mastermind Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Pirates Category:Conspirators Category:Redeemed Category:Symbolic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Contradictory Category:Necessary Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Paranormal Category:Harbingers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Orator Category:Omniscient Category:Arena Masters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Strategic Category:Satan